


Tight Quarters

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome, dom!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunk sex is no easy feat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I need to Cleanse myself after writing this

“Dude--Ugh.  Ow”

“How is this a good idea?” 

“Quit squirming.  OOF that’s my stomach you just elbowed...again” 

“Sorry I can’t **see**  because you’re shoving my face into the pillow.” 

“I’m not just going to put my dick in your butt without prep, Tyler.”

“I fail to see why I have to be smothered for that to happen---ohh.  Dude. That’s, oh.  Do it again.”

There wasn’t much room from above, Josh had to keep ducking his head every time he wanted to arch upwards and it hurt his wrist to squeeze underneath their bodies to jack Tyler off.  All he was able to do was grind his hips into Tyler making little movements while Tyler rubbed himself against the sheets. Different from what they were used too--saving sex for hotel nights--it took a little longer to build the pleasure, but it wasn’t all for naught as they had to hide sounds as their orgasms approached.

Tyler clenching made Josh forget their location, body moving upwards and head flinging back to collide with the top of the bunk.  Josh cried out in pain, and Mark said “You need my help?” They froze, having believed everyone had at least left the sleeping area if not the bus altogether.  Nothing could be done to stop Mark flinging back the curtain to find the two band members staring at him in fright. “Looks like you do need my help,” He said grinning. “Roll onto your sides,” Mark’s voice was commanding, directing their movements again. “Lift his leg up--good.  You can move now, Josh.”

Mark looked blissfully happy making eye contact with Tyler.  A hand wrapped around his neglected dick and Mark smiled.  “How’s it feel, Ty?”

“G-good,” He stuttered as Josh found his prostate again.  His thrusts were even, forceful and Tyler was strung out between the two of them.

“Come for us.  You’re so close.  Come now.” He came silently for the first time in his life, while Josh choked and bit down on his shoulder.  “Wait your turn.”  Josh let out a whine, and Mark laughed.  “Tyler you can rest, Josh get over here.”  The drummer crawled out of the bunk, skin flushed pink and pupils blown.  He had been so close, he’d follow whatever Mark told him to do; instructions clear as hands pushed him down to kneel in the little path between the bunks.

“Did you know Tyler told me you were great at blow jobs?  Wanna try for myself,” Josh unzipped Mark’s pants and licked at him through the material of his boxers.  "Don't touch yourself until I tell you." Josh sighed hot air over his bulge and deciding it was best to set to work if he wanted to come anytime soon.  

Mark lost some composure as Josh alternated kisses and little licks up and down his length.  "Wanna--see how much you can take.  Tyler says you're so good."

"C'mon Josh," Tyler was grinning too, enjoying seeing Josh under someone else's control.  "Show Mark."  Josh was so pretty with his lips spread, working up and down.  Tyler slithered out of the bunk to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes.  Tyler whispered words of encouragement as Mark stopped directing, letting himself surrender to the joy of Josh's throat working around him.  He came with several hot pulses, and Josh choked a little.  Mark panted, watching Tyler meet Josh's mouth to taste.  "Wow."

"Please, Mark, can I?"  Josh's voice was rough and he looked at the floor with tears still on his cheeks.

"No," Mark smiled devilishly at the crestfallen look on Josh's face.  He had been so good after all.  "Tyler--you finish Josh off.  He deserves it."  Tyler surged forward to meet Josh's lips again as he quickly began to jerk him off.  Josh had waited so long he came loudly within a few strokes.  Josh shook, Tyler licked his hand, and Mark watched in utter amazement.  "What now?" He asked.  

"Um, snuggling sounds great.  Back lounge?" Tyler suggested, "We're probably going to have to drag Josh, he usually forgets how to walk."

"You planned this?" Josh whispered after waking from a nap.  Mark and Tyler had been playing each other in a video game while he had slept.  They didn't look guilty, handing him a bottle of water and a sandwich.  "Next time at least let's do it in a bed.  My knees are aching."

"Quit whining and start hydrating for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots @ tumblr for more prompts


End file.
